Implantable stimulation systems can be used for treating various diseases, such as heart failure. An implantable stimulation system may include a pulse generator electrically coupled with a lead. Various types of leads can be used in the body for routing electrical stimulation to a target. One type of lead is a cuff. A cuff can have a generally annular shape to wrap around a nerve or other target. A cuff can have one or more electrodes on the inside of the cuff for delivering stimulation to, and/or receiving electrical signals from, the target. However, being that the cuff may be sized to wrap around a nerve or other small target, the cuff itself can be small and hard to implant along the target. For example, wrapping a cuff around a nerve can be a difficult maneuver to perform in a surgical environment. Accordingly, there is a need for cuffs that can be efficiently and reliably implanted as well as tools to aid in the implantation procedure.